Toxic Valentine
by angelfbabyxo
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a deadly mission, and no one can help him... except maybe an unlikely mudblood. Sixth year. Dramione! R &R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi. aha. this is my first fan fiction.. i hope its satisfying... reviews help :) i've wanted to do this for a while, because i love malfoy, and hermione is one of my faves.. sex scenes in future chapters... =O. don't be too harsh ;) **

Inside Your Heaven

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy walked past the blank wall three times, and then stopped in front of a newly appeared door. He looked around him, his nerves twirling around in his stomach, and then entered The Room of Requirement for the third time that day. He rushed through the room filled with old treasures and lost objects, until he came upon a worn, but otherwise ordinary-looking, cupboard.

But it wasn't just any ordinary cupboard. This cupboard was a very _special_ cupboard. It was Draco's ticket to him and his family's safety.

Draco stared fearfully at the thing for a few moments before reaching into his book bag and taking out an apple. Upon seeing the apple, his stomach growled obnoxiously and begged him to eat it, and Draco almost did. He brought his pink, full lips to the red skin of the fruit, kissed it softly and then felt disgusted. Ever since he was appointed his mission by Lord Voldemort, Draco had to force himself to eat. Knowing that he must kill the beloved headmaster of his school had him sick to his stomach, constantly. Not even a heavy snogging-session with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson could cheer him up these days …

Instead of eating the apple, Draco placed it inside of the cabinet. He waved his wand and a few minutes later, he opened the door and the apple was gone. He almost let out a whoop of joy until he remembered how hungry, tired and scared he was. He managed a small smile, for this was only a small achievement. He still had a very long way…

Suddenly, he was falling backwards onto a very soft, warm bed and his eyelids were closing upon his eyes. It was the first time Draco had attempted sleep in three days… was sweet sleep coming at last?

Of course not.

As soon as Draco entered his dreams, he was jerked away by the face of the furious Dark Lord screaming and firing curses at his mother, the only person Draco still sort of cared about in his life.

"Fuck," Draco growled, sitting up and grabbing his book bag. He stormed out of the room, enraged, tired, hungry and worried. Once outside the room, he slammed his fist into the door and shouted, "Fuck, shit, fuck, FUCK!"

Draco hadn't realized how loud his voice was until an extremely tiny first year girl let out a scream of horror and began to cry. Draco felt a small tug of guilt deep in his stomach. It was one the unusual emotions he had began to come across in himself nowadays.

He turned to the little girl, whose friends were now joining her and staring at him with just as much fear. He knew exactly what to do to make them stop quivering.

"I'm sorry, ladies," he said in his softest, sweetest voice. "I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I'm so lonely. Sorry to bother you." He winked at the smallest, most frightened girl and winked. He flashed a sad, strained smile to the other girls and then turned away, almost chuckling at the gasps and squeals coming from the girls.

"He is SO hot!" One of them squeaked. He shook his head slowly and made his way to the library to get some quiet.

* * *

Across the castle in the library, Hermione Granger was sitting in her favorite corner desk, frustrated and shaking with aggravation. She was clutching her Transfiguration text book in a death grip, and her teeth were grinding together. She just couldn't concentrate on her homework when she was this annoyed. She was about to slam the book down onto her desk when she remembered her manners, so she gently placed it on the top of her other unfinished homework. She wanted to scream on top of her lungs.

Both of her best friends were being absolutely unbearable as of the moment, and she would have liked nothing less than to terminate her friendship with both of them.

First there was Harry, who was just completely obsessed with Draco Malfoy and whatever he was doing. And not only was he obsessed with Draco, but he was obsessed with an old potions book that encouraged sketchy, dark behavior. Hermione was determined to find out anything about "The Halfblood Prince" just so that she could prove to Harry she was right all along about him being a dark, troubled wizard.

Then there was Ron. Hermione couldn't deny the feelings she got in her stomach every time Ron spoke to her- which was almost all the time. She was falling in love with everything about him, and it scared her. What scared her more was the fact that Ron didn't seem to notice or understand that Hermione might like him. Instead, he focused on Lavender Brown, whom Hermione thought to be her friend… But Lavender was proving to be a wretched slag. She would relentlessly pursue Ronald, and Ronald was enjoying it immensely.

Well, at least they weren't together…

Hermione felt herself calm… she imagined herself proclaiming her love for Ron after a quidditch match or in front of every in The Great Hall. He would turn bright red and then scoop her up and kiss her right on the lips for everyone to see… and snog her until their lips were both bruised and sore… then he would take her to the common room and snog her some more… and then they would cuddle in his four-poster bed while the other boys of his dormitory slept. But Ron and Hermione wouldn't be sleeping… no… they would be kissing until the sun came up.

"Uh… ahem."

Hermione opened her eyes and realized that her lips were pursed and kissing the air in front of her, and she had her arms wrapped around an imaginary figure. She looked up right into a pair of stormy gray eyes and she felt herself turn pinker by the second. She dropped her arms and relaxed her lips and tried to play it off as a stretch, but the tall, blonde boy in front of her was still smirking slightly.

"Sorry for interrupting, Granger," Draco Malfoy drawled in a husky, tired voice. He didn't seem to be mocking her in any way, which surprised Hermione, but she still felt her blood boil at the sight of him.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Malfoy," Hermione snapped quickly, her face growing hot. "I was just stretching." She turned her nose up to the air slightly and Malfoy just smiled that infamous smirk.

Hermione blinked slowly, hoping he would be gone when she opened her eyes, but Malfoy was still standing there, looking deeply at Hermione as if she interested him somehow. Assuming that he was just picking her apart for something to make fun of, Hermione started gathering her books and stood up.

"Get the hell out of my way, Malfoy," Hermione snarled, trying to shove past him, but Malfoy simply stood in front of her, blocking her in. He towered over her at least a foot, so Hermione had to look almost straight up to glare at him since she was almost pressed against him. "What do you want from me?"

Malfoy snapped out of his trance and blinked, looking positively clueless. He looked down at her and frowned, but Hermione noticed it wasn't a mean frown at all.

"You look different." He said simply, and then he turned away, looking very confused and startled. Hermione didn't know why she suddenly felt angry. Maybe it was because he wasn't being his usual bastard self?

"Yeah, and you look terrible!" Hermione called, trailing after him. It was almost as if she wanted him to fight her, as if she wanted him to call her a mudblood and make her angry. Hermione knew she was being pathetic, but she needed a release. She needed to get into a fight with someone. _Anyone. _

Malfoy didn't turn around, but Hermione heard a soft snort coming from in front of her. She needed him to fight back, to say something about her distraught, sleepy appearance or her blood status. But instead, she heard him ask, "When did you change your hair?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks for a moment and then plowed on towards him.

"I dyed it a week ago," she said softly, confused. She was following him closely, and it wasn't hard to keep up, for he was strutting slowly out of the library as if he had all night. "You look like you haven't slept in a week."

Draco suddenly turned to her, and suddenly her heart jumped. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back like the year before; it was sticking up random places. His face was pale but perfectly structured, as if he was carved out of a shiny stone. He looked… well he looked _gorgeous_.

Of course, Hermione already knew that Draco Malfoy was one of the best looking boys in school- if not _thee_ best looking boy in school. But he always repulsed her with the he acted she always just pushed his good looks to the back of her mind to allow herself to hate him. But she could tell that he was different… he looked weak, soft, scared and just careworn.

"Why does it matter if I haven't slept in a week?" Malfoy said, and it was obvious he was trying to sound like his old evil self. "What's it to you… m-m-ud…g- g-grange… what's it to _you_?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, confused. Malfoy looked equally as confused. They stared at each other, both completely amazed that Malfoy had fumbled an insult. He gave her newly dark hair one last look, nodded and then swiftly walked away in the unmistakable swagger he always walked in.

Hermione was thinking too hard to move, so she sat down on the nearest desk and didn't move for another hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco was pacing in the Slytherin common room, feeling more confused in his entire life. What was going on with him? Of course, he had though Hermione Granger was extremely attractive since third year, when she had slapped him across the face… but he never attempted to act on his feelings. Why now? Why was he getting the sudden urge to talk to that … _mudblood_?

Okay, she just so happened to be one of the prettiest girls at school. Especially with her new, silky, dark brown hair. Her teeth were normally sized now, and absolutely perfect. She had a cute little button nose that always seemed to be in the air, and her skin was absolutely _divine_. She didn't have big breasts, but she had quite the butt… and long, wiry legs.

Then again, the reason he never tried to make amends with her was because of her friends, her blood status and of course the fact she was not only a know-it-all, but quite the prude, as well.

Why then, did Draco's heart leap in his chest and his stomach flow with butterflies when he saw her kissing her imaginary boyfriend? It just wasn't right… Guilt and fear he could handle, but not this.

"SHIT!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

He was suddenly overcome with frustration and anger, and he found himself snatching an empty, green, porcelain vase and hurling it above the fireplace. Draco received a small amount of relief from watching the porcelain shards shoot everywhere around the room, and he was surprisingly relieved when an exceptionally large sliver of the vase sliced open a the skin under his right eye. He took a few deep breaths whispering "_Reparo!_" towards the general direction of where the broken vase lay and wiped the small amount of blood from his face. Then he turned around and gasped.

His girlfriend Pansy was standing there, shaking with fear at his outburst. He didn't feel guilty, just annoyed she was near him. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her long black bangs fell into her face as she put her head down and let out a sob. Malfoy rolled his eyes and stepped towards her, holding his hands out in front of him with an innocent look on his face. She stumbled into his arms and buried her face in his sweater, soaking the material with her mascara stained tears.

Draco half-heartedly rubbed her back and she clung to him with all her strength. After what seemed an eternity to Draco, Pansy looked up at him and kissed his chin. She pointed her wand at his face and muttered a healing charm for her his cut. Then she kissed his neck.

"What's happening to you… what's happening to _us_?" Pansy whispered, gripping his sweater. Draco sighed and looked down at her, knowing that his gray eyes were piercing her.

"I've just been busy, Pansy," Draco muttered. He let her pull his face down, grip his hair and kiss him roughly on the lips. He kissed back, already turned on and ready to take Pansy to his bed. She broke the kiss to suck on his neck for a moment, which she always did whenever they snogged. All of his hickeys had healed since the last time Pansy and he did _it_, which was almost a month ago. It was her way of leaving her mark on him so that everyone in the school knew when they had sex.

"You can't make time for your girlfriend?" Pansy asked, out of breath. He met her blue eyes and in one swift movement, her blouse was on the floor and buttons were flying across the room. She stood before him, her top half completely bare, trembling with lust. Her huge breasts were the only thing he focused on, for the rest of her body was not very appealing. Pansy just wasn't appealing. The only thing that Draco needed her for was a quick shag, and she was always willing to just open her legs and let Draco pound her until she was knocked out on the bed.

Pansy had pretty eyes, and her hair was styled nicely, but the rest of her face reminded Draco of someone who was smacked in the face with a shovel.

Draco's hands were on Pansy's breasts, pulling and squeezing and rubbing, and Pansy didn't mind the fact Draco wasn't thinking about her needs. She was pleasured just by having his hands on her. Draco dropped his hands and licked her face softly, and whispered, "Maybe we should continue this upstairs."

"But it's two o'clock in the morning. No one will come down."

"We'll wake everyone up with your screams. If you want me to fuck you, you better get yourself into my bed. And you better be naked and ready for me in ten seconds," Draco snarled, and Pansy was already running to the boy's dormitory. Draco was right behind her as she went into his personal dorm and stripped off her clothing. She plopped onto Draco's bed and spread her legs, panting and moaning already.

Draco stood in front of her and pulled off his sweater, and Pansy gasped just looking at him, not noticing the way his ribs stuck out but the fine, toned muscles that defined his torso balanced out his lack of fat.

Draco knew he was at least ten pounds light then the last time they had sex, but since he took to working out instead of eating, his muscles helped keep him from reaching underweight.

Draco slowly unzipped his pants, and slid his boxer-briefs down to his ankles, revealing his massive member. Pansy was squirming and writhing and moaning for him at the sight of it.

"You want this, slut?" Draco growled, climbing onto the bed and crawled towards Pansy. Pansy cried out, "NOW!" and Draco slammed himself into her once and she let out a cry of pleasure. He continued to pound her into the mattress, slamming the entire bed into the wall. Draco felt bad for his good friend Blaise Zabini, whose dorm was next to Draco's and was probably trying to sleep unsuccessfully due to Pansy's ear-splitting squeals and the bed rocking into the wall. Pansy climaxed again and again, and finally when Draco came into her, she was already unconscious from coming six times in a row. Draco rolled off of her and pushed her unconscious body onto to the ground.

For the first time in three days, Draco slept. Of course, it was only for four hours, but he was definitely feeling better when he woke up and decided to stroll the castle and wait for breakfast.

Hermione crept out from behind a statue just as Malfoy passed, and she was grateful he didn't see her. She didn't want him to awkwardly attempt to offend her again, it was bad enough once. Also, she didn't really seem to be in the mood to fight with anyone anymore. She had finally calmed down an hour after Malfoy left the library, though her head was still spinning. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, and she also wanted to know why she found herself so concerned for him. She was starting to weird herself out.

Harry and Ron were both anxious that morning at breakfast; their first quidditch match was today. Hermione and Harry tried to calm Ron down, but he was absolutely taken over by nerves. Harry, being captain, headed out early to help set up down on the pitch, and Hermione found herself sitting alone with Ron in The Great Hall.

"You're going to do great, Ronald," Hermione said, reaching for Ron's hand. Ron gripped her hand tightly and tried to return her smile. He didn't let go of her hand as they stood up. Hermione decided this was going to be the moment.

"Ron."

Ron looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. Hermione took a gulp and brought his hand to her lips. Ron watched her as she pressed her lips against his hand and then brought it to her heart.

"I have faith in you," Hermione said softly. "You'll be amazing, you'll be Gryffindor's hero… you'll be _my_ her-"

Ron suddenly pulled away from Hermione and walked up to Lavender Brown, who was giving Hermione an awful look. When Ron approached her, she brightened and giggled. Ron leaned forward and whispered something into her ear, at which she squealed and giggled even more. Hermione stood there, crestfallen and hurt. Ron turned away from Lavender and approached Hermione again.

"Sorry, what were you saying? Something about the Potions homework?" He looked sincerely interested again, but Hermione just shook her head and fought back tears.

"Good-luck-Ronald-I'm-sure-you'll-do-great!" She said at top speed, and then she stormed out of The Great Hall and into a secluded corner. She sat there and tried to gather her senses again, and after a little while she could breathe properly. She closed her eyes and imagined Ron kissing her and touching her waist and showing her off to the school… and then she opened her eyes and saw none other than Draco Malfoy, looking quite refreshed but still careworn and anxious. But otherwise, he looked… Hermione shook the word out of her head. _Delicious. _

"So it was Weasley you were kissing in the library, then?" Malfoy asked with his stormy gray eyes on Hermione's face. Hermione could tell he wasn't trying to make fun of her, but she was still wary of him.

"I wasn't kissing Ron anywhere, Malfoy." Hermione said, keeping her voice low and threatening. She wanted him to just go away and stop being so… what was the word? Not nice, no. But it was something about the way he was speaking to her that gave her goose bumps.

"You know what I mean," Malfoy responded softly. And when Hermione shook her head and narrowed her eyes, Malfoy mimicked her act in the library. Hermione's cheeks burned and she stood up.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she snarled. Malfoy opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm… I just wanted to let you know that Brown is a real toad… and the only reason your dear Ronald likes her is because she's an easy fuck." Malfoy said quickly, blushing. Hermione winced at the way he put things, but also began to wonder if Malfoy was trying to _compliment_ her.

_No, surely not, _Hermione shouted inside of her stood there twiddling his thumbs awkwardly, most likely awaiting an answer from Hermione that would make him feel a little less awkward.

"Right," Hermione said, nodding. She didn't want Malfoy to feel anymore uncomfortable then he did, so she stood up and made to leave. But she could tell he still had something to say. He opened his mouth a couple time to speak, and Hermione found herself mesmerized by his lips. She snapped herself out of it and started to walk away.

"Her-… Granger!" Malfoy called, and Hermione's cheeks burned. She turned around slowly and gave him a smoldering look. He gulped and then shook his head. Hermione gave him another dirty look and then walked away as fast as she could without sprinting.

_Malfoy almost called me by my first name,_ Hermione thought. Her heart was beating fast, her cheeks were on fire and her legs were turning to jelly.

She needed to know what was going on with him. Why was he acting as if … as if he _liked_ her? For a split second, Hermione imagined Malfoy's arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear… she shivered and immediately pushed the thought away and disregarded the feelings that she had conjured with the image… butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach ten times as fast as when Ron looked at her.

_What. The. Hell. _


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: fast update :) i'm trying to update every day or two days. i realllyyy neeed reviews though, guys. so PLEASE. i'm begging =/ aha. anyway this is a long ass chapter.. no sex yet, sorry ahah. **

THREE :)

The cabinet was being difficult again. He could not get the apple he put in there the day before to come back, though he was sure Bourgin was trying, for they were secretly communicating through owl now. Draco let out an exasperated sound and punched the closest thing to him other than the cupboard. He fell back onto the couch that had just appeared and rested for a moment before standing up again and muttering furious incantations at the cupboard.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Draco raised his wand and shut the cabinet. He ducked behind the couch and listened as he heard the sound of whimpers coming closer. Someone had plopped down on the sofa Draco was hiding behind. From what he could hear, they were crying softly and muttering something. Draco could occasionally make out a word or two.

"Stupid, stupid Lavender… snogging ... I want... snog him… stupid… Ron… stupid… shit… skank…UGH!"

Draco knew without a doubt that it was Hermione Granger crying on that sofa, and from he could tell- Weasley had been snogging Lavender Brown. He thought about it a moment and almost laughed, but then he immediately felt terrible. Hermione was now just sobbing softly, so Draco slowly rose from behind the couch and looked down at her. She was curled into a tiny ball, her face hidden and her whole body shaking with tears.

Draco's insides roared. He wanted Ron Weasley dead for hurting Hermione. But then again, he was glad it hadn't been Hermione whom Ron was snogging. Gently and slowly, Draco placed a hand on Hermione's scrawny shoulder.

He didn't know what made him want to comfort a crying girl, since he usually avoided them, but for some reason he felt an extraordinary need to make her feel good.

She jumped up and pulled out her wand, and when she saw Draco, she lowered it and glared.

"What the hell are you doing in here, ferret?" Hermione snapped, and Draco felt his stomach drop.

"I was in here first… just trying to get away from it all." Draco said softly, and Hermione decided he wasn't lying. She sat back down on the couch. Draco hopped over and was seated right beside her in seconds. "Lavender isn't even attractive."

Hermione looked over at him and smiled slightly. Draco nervously shifted on the sofa, wondering what on earth he could possibly talk to her about… and how he would get her to talk back.

"I've gotten sleep, if you can tell," Draco said, stunning Hermione to the core. She slowly looked up at him in amazement. Then she glared.

"Not what I heard from half of the Slytherins," she sneered. "I heard you were shagging Pansy Parkinson all night."

Draco turned paler, if possible.

"Never you mind, Granger," Draco snarled. "I'm sure you've fucked Weasleby tons of times, by the way you look at him."

Hermione looked at him and then smirked a little. Having sex with Ron, or anyone else for that matter, never crossed her mind. Ever.

"I've never even snogged Ronald Weasley, Malfoy," Hermione whispered, and the scowl on Malfoy's face vanished. Part of him knew that Hermione was still a virgin, and the other half was just hoping she was a virgin so that when he made love to her he could be her – Malfoy shuddered.

Was he really just thinking about having sex with a mudblood? He quickly searched for something to say.

"You've never even thought about fucking Weasley?" Malfoy asked, enjoying the expression on her face when he said the word "fuck."

"Never." Hermione answered, looking embarrassed now.

"And you didn't fuck Viktor Krum, I'm guessing?" Draco asked, immensely curious now. Hermione shook her head slowly and smiled at Malfoy's expression.

"Just because you think shagging is a sport, doesn't mean I think of things that way," Hermione said softly, not meaning to start a fight. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"You're just about the only person in the school that doesn't think about sex, and that's including the first years." Hermione let out a loud laugh that shocked Draco to the core. He beamed, knowing that he was the one that made her laugh like that when he knew she just wanted to cry.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione pondered, the lines of her laugh still etched into her pretty face. Her chocolate eyes fell upon Malfoy's face, and he felt goose bumps tickle across his arms.

She sure was beautiful…

"Even if you aren't planning on doing it, I'm surprised you don't think about _when_ you're going to do it," Malfoy said, trying to pry something out of her. Hermione continued to ponder for a moment.

"I've thought about it… and when I imagined it, it was with a husband," Hermione said, but she squinted her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not so sure now…"

She was getting more and more comfortable sitting there with Draco Malfoy than she would have ever thought possible. And they were talking about sex, the only thing Hermione didn't have an opinion on before tonight.

"You would fuck Weasley, wouldn't you?" Malfoy asked, trying to keep the image out of his head as he said it. He wanted to punch something just thinking of Hermione snogging Ronald Weasley…

Hermione sat there, thinking. She looked at Malfoy, who was obviously trying to control his breathing. Hermione could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of her and Ron having sex, and she immediately wanted to know why.

She opened her mouth to ask, but instead she figured she would have some fun with his emotions, now that she knew it was safe. Somehow, Draco Malfoy was different.

"Now that I think about it, yes. I would… make love… with Ron."

"No you wouldn't."

"Excuse me? How are you to know what I would or would not do with-?" Draco inched closer and placed a hand on her hand. She flinched at his touch but let him keep his hand there.

"Because you know that sex is a very big deal, and you wouldn't give away your innocence to a boy who goes around snogging hags like Lavender Brown," Draco whispered, not realizing how intense he sounded. Hermione was having trouble breathing with him so close, his scent clouding her mind. She couldn't deny how right he was… and the way he put things made Hermione wonder how much thought Malfoy had put into her having sex with Ron.

"Uh, Malfoy?" Hermione squeaked, and Malfoy immediately backed away and casually sat on the other side of the couch. Hermione blushed- he had thought she wanted him to move… when really that was the last thing she wanted. "You didn't have to –" Draco looked up at her, his gray eyes scorching her. She was the one to turn away this time, her cheeks growing pinker. "I'm just waiting for somebody _perfect_, then."

Draco snorted. "No one is perfect… besides me." Some of his old Malfoy-ness found its way back into his voice. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I meant… someone who is perfect for _me_." She took deep breath. They were both silent for a couple minutes, most likely thinking about what she had just said.

"You're the strangest sixteen year-old girl I have ever met, Hermione Granger," Draco said, and Hermione gasped. She had never heard her first name come out of Malfoy's mouth in her _life_. Trying to play off her surprise she quickly responded, "Is that a bad thing?"

Draco looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she seemed at ease being there with him in the room, alone. Draco pictured for a moment what they could be if he wasn't so terrible to her all the time. They could be kissing on this couch, trying to get away from it all, together. If she wasn't a mudblood- or even better, if Draco wasn't a pureblood- everything would be okay. They could be together.

No. Draco swiftly became disgusted with himself, he scooted away from Hermione and crossed his arms.

"Yes, it is a bad thing, Granger. You're such a freak." Draco snarled, keeping his face on his shoes. Hermione contained her gasp. "Filthy… mud…."

"Well, you're the most enraging boy I have ever met! How dare you _touch_ me… how dare you _say my first_ name and then _insult_ me?" Hermione screamed, standing up. "I thought maybe you were growing up, Malfoy. But you're still the impudent prat that you have always been."

Draco did not look up. His insides burned, his heart sank. He ruined everything. He couldn't let her leave; he had to make things better. But she was getting up, stomping across the room.

"Granger… Hermione!"

Hermione turned around immediately and looked at him, and he saw the tears dripping down her face. He stood up and took her in his arms, and she hesitated but soon enough she was clinging to him and crying into his shirt. She couldn't even understand the situation. All she knew was that she had never, ever, EVER felt so weak in front of a boy.

Just being in his arms made Hermione feel vulnerable, yet strangely safe. The way his arms constricted around her waist and practically crushed her body was so comforting and lovely, Hermione never wanted to let go. But she knew this was wrong. _Very wrong._

Draco's hands were stroking her face, collecting the tears with his thumbs. Hermione trembled in his arms, not believing she was even there in the first place. Then her chin was being tilted up, and she found herself looking into Draco Malfoy's stormy gray eyes.

Draco didn't even know what made him do it. Maybe it was the fact she was the most fragile, yet strong-willed girl he had ever met. Or maybe it was because she was so damn pretty, and soft… and the way she had buried her head in his chest to cry made him want to scream…

But whatever the reason, Draco pressed his lips against hers gently for three whole seconds. As soon as he let go of her face, Hermione's tears spilled out and she began to sob into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with his voice low and concerned. Hermione pulled away to look up at him. Malfoy couldn't help but think that she was pretty even when she was crying. That was something Pansy never managed to achieve.

"I'm confused," Hermione said. "You're confusing me! I thought you hated my guts… I thought you wanted me _dead_. My whole time here at Hogwarts was spent trying to avoid you. I'm muggleborn. You're supposed to hate my guts, not kiss and make me feel... make me feel like… ugh!"

Draco sighed and shook his head, which made new tears spring from Hermione's eyes. Draco felt the truth already slipping out of his mouth. The truth that no one had ever heard before.

"Granger, I only ever acted that way because I didn't know how to deal with the fact that I've always been… very fond of you," Draco began, and Hermione was gripping his arms for dear life, her eyes never leaving his face. "Plus, if I ever made a move, Potter and Weasley would probably murder me. And then there's the rest of Slytherin… and my father. But the other day, I realized that it was worth a chance. If anything, Granger, I'd like to be friends with you."

Hermione took a deep breath and then stood on her tip-toes. Draco stayed very still as Hermione's lips brushed his cheek, and he truly smiled for the first time in weeks. Hermione rest her head on his chest and Draco took this to mean he was allowed to wrap his arms around her. They embraced for a couple minutes before Hermione let go of him.

"I barely know anything about you," she said with a smile. "Talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: heyyy :) okay, here's the new chapter! thanks so much for all the reviews! keep them coming, please? love you all =] **

**Chapter Three**

Hermione slipped into the common room, and much to her dismay, Ron and Lavender were still rolling around on the sofa in front of the fire. She reminded herself of her new friendship with Draco Malfoy, and the tears she was fighting never made it to the surface. Ron looked up at the sound of her footsteps and broke his kiss with Lavender.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Ron shouted, standing up. Hermione trembled and looked for an excuse for her three hour absence.

"None of your business, Ronald," Hermione said, her nose touching the air and her arms folding across her chest. "I'm going to bed." She stomped away as fast as she could, but when she made it to her dormitory, Ginny was waiting on her bed.

"I saw you come out of that room with Draco Malfoy, Hermione," Ginny said, looking solemn and concerned. "What's going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath and then plopped down onto the bed next to Ginny. Ginny lay down next to Hermione and the girls stared up at the ceiling. Hermione was battling with herself. Maybe she should just tell Ginny that after three hours talking to Draco Malfoy, she was in fact in _love_ with him.

"He's actually quite the sweetheart, Ginny," Hermione said in a dreamy voice, remembering how Draco told her about his parents. He was just a scared young boy who was brought up in cold blooded household. He never expressed his feelings to anyone before Hermione, and it scared him. But Hermione had just taken his hand and soothed him through the experience.

Hermione got chills thinking about their kiss… but they promised to stay friends for now. Just friends. Hermione let out a sigh.

"He's just trying to get into your knickers," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Hermione turned to her and shook her head.

"No. He isn't. We're just friends. And you don't even know him."

"And _you_ do?"

"Well, I know some things about him."

"Don't trust him."

"I'm going to sleep now, Ginny," Hermione snapped, and Ginny grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and swiftly got off the bed. Hermione climbed into her blankets and swiftly fell asleep… dreaming of a certain blonde boy with steely gray eyes that turned her bones to jelly.

* * *

Draco murmured the password softly and slipped inside the Slytherin Common Room, exhausted but otherwise delighted. After years of pretending to hate Hermione Granger, he was finally friends with her! He could finally talk to her and know her. It simply did not matter that she was a mudblood. Just because her parents weren't wizards doesn't mean that she was not the most brilliant witch that had ever walked into Hogwarts, right? Draco smiled to himself.

Her tears looked just like Draco's pure tears. And her heartbeat quickened the same way his heart quickened when they touched… Her cheeks grew pink when she was embarrassed or pleased, just the way he imagined his own face to flush.... and the way her hair fell into her face when she-

Draco shivered and fell back onto the sofa in front of the fireplace. The fire was beginning to die down. Hermione's beautiful face flashed across his mind as Draco's eyes slowly began to close. For a few moments, he let the darkness slip in and engulf him. He saw him and Hermione, kissing on a snowy Hogsmeade lane. Hermione was twirling in his arms, and then she fell out of his sight.

And then he saw Voldemort, standing before him.

_"Draco Malfoy, you are failing to complete your task," The Dark Lord said, his voice calm but venomous. "I can see inside your head, boy. You want to be with that mudblood. Do you really want to add blood traitor to the list of reason I should kill your whole family?"_

_"NO! Please my Lord, I will finish the task!" Draco screamed, but The Dark Lord was already firing curses at Draco's mother. She screamed in agony, begging Draco to help her. _

_Then Bellatrix Lestrange was stalking towards Draco brandishing her trusty knife. She let the cool metal scrape against his neck slightly, drawing a slight amount of blood._

_"Blood traitors are not allowed in my family, Draco, dear," Bellatrix whispered in her cold but girlish voice. She flipped her great mass of black hair and purred, "I'll kill you…" into Draco's ear. _

_"Aunt Bella, please, you know I don't love that mudblood- YOU KNOW!" _

_"You are _lying_. How DARE you lie." Bellatrix growled softly, and then she was raising the knife above her head. Hermione suddenly appeared next to Draco, and Bellatrix brought the knife down, piercing her heart. Draco stopped crying to look at the dead girl. Then he began to sob even harder, kissing her face and pleading to whoever was controlling his life from above. _

"_I love her, bring her back! I love her!" Draco screamed. _

_"Kill the blood traitor!" The Death Eaters started chanted loudly, all holding their wands out in front of them. Draco's mother screamed once last time before she huddled over, dead. _

_"Father, help me!" Draco cried, but Luscius just cackled along with The Dark Lord. "Please, don't kill me! Don't kill me!" _

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I'm just a boy!" Draco screamed, and then he realized he was no longer asleep.

Draco opened his eyes to a crowd of snickering people. He reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes and ceased his trembling upon seeing his friends. They were all laughing and mimicking him. He stood up furiously and pulled out his wand.

"Shut your disrespectful mouths before I curse each and every one of you!" He tried to yell, but his voice was weak – which seemed to scare everyone even more. Everyone backed away except Pansy, and to Draco's displeasure, she started to cry and collapsed into his arms. He caught her but deposited her onto the couch. She just sat there and cried, looking up at him. Draco didn't feel bad when he saw her cry, unlike with Hermione.

_Hermione. _

The memory of Voldemort killing his mother and his aunt killing Hermione in his dream had Draco shaking again. He began to walk away from his crying girlfriend. He needed to find Hermione and break things off. He had totally forgotten about his assignment. He had forgotten that no one could save him from The Dark Lord. And the more he loved Hermione, the more danger he was putting her in.

She had trusted him, and now he was going to have to hurt her again. Draco felt disgusted with himself. Once outside the Slytherin common room, Draco ran up the closest staircase, pushing anyone in his way to the opposite wall without a care.

Hermione was standing with Ron and Harry outside of the Gryffindor dormitories, looking sullen just being around them. She had told Draco last night why they had been bothering her… she had also told him deep secrets that she trusted him with completely…

Draco shook away the memories of last night and tried to transform into his old self again. The Asshole-Malfoy.

Harry and Ron stopped talking when he approached and immediately pulled out their wands. Draco shot them both disgustingly crude looks and then looked to Hermione with a soft gaze.

"We need to talk, Granger," he said in a gentle voice. Hermione smiled and nodded hopefully. Potter and Weasley cried out in surprise as she followed him down the hall. She turned back and mouthed them something that Draco couldn't quite make out… something like "Stop worrying, you stupid gits."

They stopped beside a statue and Draco took a deep breath. Hermione immediately sensed something was wrong and reached for his hands, but he flinched and pulled away.

"Don't touch me," he said in the same, gentle voice. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and put her hands at her side. "I can't trust myself when I touch you…" Draco murmured, getting lost in her wide, concerned brown eyes.

"What's going on, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"We can't be friends." Draco tried not to be sweet when he said it, but Hermione had this crazy effect on him. She was a drug. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and her nostrils flared.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Hermione whispered harshly. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. He started to walk away, and Hermione grabbed for his wrist to bring him back. He turned around, pretending to be furious.

"I said don't touch me!" He spat, and then he ran, leaving Hermione behind, crying. Running down the hall, he stormed into an empty bathroom and began to sob.

It was the first time Draco had cried in seven years. Once he started, he couldn't stop. The weight of the Dark Lord's task came crashing upon his shoulders… the look in Hermione Granger's eyes made him want to die.

He wanted to die. If he couldn't be with the only girl that he actually enjoyed the presence of- then he wanted to die. And if he couldn't finish the task he would die anyway.

Slowly, when there were no more tears left, he looked up into his reflection. His silver eyes were surrounded by red. His face had reached an all-time-pale. He felt no need to admire his own reflection anymore, something he constantly did the five previous years at Hogwarts. Draco knew he wasn't perfect anymore.

He was a failure.

* * *

**a/n: do you hate me? sorrryyy that it turned out that way! it gets better, i swear. reviews will be much appreciated, loves :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: omg thanks for all the great reviews :) you guys are the greatest. so i have no real plan for this whole story, i'm just going along with whatever comes into my head. i find this much more effective than having the story already mapped out before me.. _anyway_. i hope you really enjoy this chapter, you leave me some great reviews and then you keep coming back for more =] **

Chapter Five.

Hermione stood at the entrance of the abandoned girls bathroom, the one bathroom that held the most memories for her. It was the bathroom she had brewed a polyjuice potion in. It was the bathroom she hid in when she was transformed into a cat. It was the bathroom Moaning Myrtle had annoyed her and her two best friends.

Hermione had become so mesmerized by the fact Malfoy was crying in that bathroom, she completely forgot she left Ron and Harry to wonder what was going on. Though her heart still ached just from hearing Malfoy cry, Hermione found the strength to wipe her tears and walk away.

Ron was livid. His ears were red and his wand was still drawn. Harry didn't look angry, just suspicious.

"What the fuck was that? Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" Ron snapped at Hermione. Hermione touched her right hand, the one Draco had yanked away from him. It didn't hurt until now. But Hermione just shook her head.

"He just... Malfoy wanted to give me this." She pulled her quill out of her robes and showed Ron. Ron's tense shoulders relaxed, but Harry still squinted behind his glasses and gave Hermione a disbelieving look. Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him back, and eventually he broke his gaze.

"Hi Harry!" A small, fourth year girl had squealed when she passed. All her little friends giggled and waved at him, pushing the other little girl in a congratulatory way. Harry threw up a hand in acknowledgment and then turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Who were they?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione giggled and shrugged. Harry just smiled to himself; he seemed to be enjoying the extra attention he was receiving from the girls this year. Being "The Chosen One" apparently really paid off.

Ron began to talk about his wild dream from the night before, and Harry soon became engaged as well. But as they walked, Hermione found her mind drifting off to the night before. The way her hands fit perfectly with Malfoy's... and their _lips _felt like they were made for each it was only for a moment, and it was quite the chaste peck of a kiss, Hermione felt as though she had never had a better one in her life.

She wanted to say that he was an arrogant piece of shit. And she _had_ said this, millions of times. But now, she knew he wasn't. Her felt like it had been ripped out of her body, and yet she still couldn't deny the fact she liked Draco Malfoy. Alot. She wanted to understand him, and she wanted to help him. He was crying. Never in a million years did she think Draco Malfoy would cry... like that anyway.

Just thinking about him and his cries of grief, Hermione wanted to be sick. He could have just asked her to help him instead of treat her like that! She suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore. She was enraged. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him. Maybe he stubbed his toe when strutted away from her, and he was just crying about that. Whatever was bothering Malfoy, he could have told her. He told her some pretty dark secrets the night before... why wouldn't he just ask for help!

Hermione no longer cared. She just wanted to stop liking him so much and start hating him again. She forced herself to remember the times Malfoy had made her so angry she would cry herself to sleep...

* * *

Walking into Potions was going to be a challenge for Malfoy. He knew that right when he saw Hermione he would want to apologize and touch her and tell her that he did want to be friends... he wanted to be more than friends. And not only would his nightmare come true; but his friends would hate his guts and Potter/Weasley would just about want to kill him.

He sauntered down to the dungeons with some fellow Slytherins behind him (for they would never walk in _front _of Draco Malfoy) and he tried to keep his head held high and his nose in the air like the snob that everyone knew him to be. For a boost of confidence, he shoved a first year into the wall for being in his way. As the little boy slammed against the stone and began to whimper, Malfoy felt worse. He only pretended to laugh along with his friends.

_What the fuck is going on with me? Why wasn't that funny_? Draco asked himself.

As he approached Professor Slughorn's classroom, he saw a flash of Hermione's dark hair as she hurried into the classroom. She was of course, always so eager to be the first one there.

Just to make a point, Draco chilled outside of the room until the very last minute, and then he strutted in as if he was the most important, coolest person to ever walk into that classroom in the history of Hogwarts. He snuck a very short peak at Hermione, but she had her back to him and he pretended he could see her shaking with tears.

_Yeah. The mudblood's still crying about this morning_, he told himself as he took out his potions book. He pretended that the thought made him ecstatic, but really it made him feel like he was going to throw up into his cauldron.

As Slughorn droned on about some stupid potion they were going to read about for homework, Draco found himself staring at the side of Hermione's face. Her profile was absolutely the most perfect profile in the world.

He shook himself out of it immediately. But then he caught her turning around ever-so slightly to look at him. He almost smiled when he saw her glare at him from the corner of his eyes, but he held it back and then looked down at his book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. He heard her whisper something to Harry, and Harry snorted softly with laughter.

Draco was burning with a need to know what she had said. He wanted her to be able to joke with him… to be his best friend. To actually like him. Maybe _love_ him.

"SHIT!" He didn't mean to say it out loud, but it slipped out as soon as he found himself thinking of Hermione on his lap, kissing him and telling him how much she loved him.

Everyone in the class turned to him. He felt his face grow hot. Slughorn was walking back to him. He tried to think of something rude to say to the closest Gryffindor, but he was at a loss.

"Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" The Professor asked, glaring down at Draco. And then it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Granger looked at me and I got a little scared is all," he said loudly, and then he winced. "But it's all good now, she turned around and I no longer need to throw up." The whole back of the class went wild with laughter. Draco didn't have to look at Hermione to know there were tears streaming down her face. Slughorn looked taken aback, as if he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" Slughorn rang out. "I am appalled at your lack of respect towards you're classmates!"

Draco burned with anger. Maybe it wasn't towards anyone but himself… but he was still furious.

"It's not my fault the she's just a filthy, ugly mudblood." Draco said before he could stop himself. The Slytherins were basically crying they were laughing so hard.

Draco didn't have time to prepare for Ron and Harry's pounce. He was knocked off of his stool, and he was determined not to defend himself. He let Potter and Weasley pummel him with punches and kicks. He deserved to be punched until he was dead, and several blows to the face later, everything went black.

* * *

**a/n: another very painful chapter to write. ahah. sorry =/ there will be an update in less than twenty-four hours. and its gonna be very amazing, i promise :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: so its been a little more than eight hours. MY BAD. thanks for the great reviews, keep 'em coming :) So.. enjoy chapter six !! **

Chapter Six. **  
**

Hermione quietly snuck out of her bed, glanced at Ginny to see if she was still sleeping, and then grabbed her bed robe. She tiptoed down to the common room. Lavender and Ron had fallen asleep together on the couch. She took one look at the disgustingly sight and then ran from the Gryffindor tower.

It was a long, dark trip to the hospital wing, but she found it without being caught by Filch. Malfoy was lying, obviously awake, in one of the beds. Without taking notice to all of her second thoughts, Hermione stomped up to his bed.

Draco almost jumped out of his covers and held in a yelp.

"Granger?" He gasped. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

Hermione couldn't help but notice how hoarse his voice was… she shivered and walked closer to his bed.

"You're lucky Harry and Ron didn't kill you, Malfoy," Hermione growled. Malfoy was gazing at her from his bed, and she started moving even closer. "I told you Harry's been getting –"

"Potter and Weasley couldn't do shit to me," Draco snarled. Hermione let out a low laugh.

He was lying in a hospital bed after a few kicks and punches.

Hermione could tell Malfoy was turning red, even if there was no light. Though they were feet apart, she could feel the misery radiating from his body. Her heart ached with sympathy she wish she didn't have for him.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly, stepping closer and closer to his bed. She watched him squirm in his bed, looking up at her in fear. "What changed from last night?"

"Nothing changed," Malfoy softly replied, keeping his eyes on her face. She stepped another couple inches closer, close enough for her to hear his ragged breathing. Whether it was because he had been kicked in his ribs several times or just her presence- Draco was having trouble catching his breath.

"Then why did you treat me like that in Potions?" Hermione asked, and she could hear the exasperation in her own voice. "Why are you always so … _foul_?"

Malfoy put his head down in a defeated way. Hermione rushed forward and placed her hands on either side of his face to pull his head up to look into her eyes. Draco immediately stopped breathing upon looking straight into her eyes.

"Answer me this," Hermione said softly, for she was now struggling to breathe as well. Being so close to Malfoy, touching him, had her whole body tingling with some sort of electric sensation. "Do you or do you not want to be my friend?"

* * *

Malfoy immediately reached up and pulled her hands from his face. Instead and shoving them away, he kept her hands curled in his. He pulled her closer to him, so that she had to sit on the bed. His body felt like it was going to burst into flames, and he could feel her warmth in his hands… just furthermore fueling the fire inside of him. He could hear her breath catching in her throat as she attempted to breathe.

Draco brought himself to her level, still holding her hands.

"You have no idea how much I do not want to be friends with you." Draco said, keeping a smirk from playing across his lips. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and attempted to pull away, but Draco was exceptionally stronger than her, and he pulled her even closer.

"Get off of me or …." Hermione said threateningly, but her lips were so close to his and his sweet breath was blowing into her face with his every breath, she completely forgot what she was going to say.

"I want to be more than friends," Draco said, and his lips brushed hers so lightly that she might have imagined it. He dropped her hands and then leaned back onto his pillow, his hand behind his head in a leisurely position. Though his heart was beating thunderously and he wanted no less than to tear off all of her clothes, he tried to play it cool with a smirk.

Hermione was very still for a few moments. They were both silent as she thought. Then she stood up and pulled Draco out of his bed. She began to hit, slap and claw at any part of him she could reach, all the while screaming obscenities and accusations. He didn't stop her; he just let her get it out of her system.

"You complete and total ARSE!" Finally, she slapped her hands down onto his chest one last time, and then collapsed into his arms. Draco was very hesitant… if he put his arms around her he might never want to let go. And Madame Pomfrey would soon be coming to hear what the commotion was.

But he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, taking in her feel and her scent. After what seemed an eternity, Hermione pushed away from Draco lightly to look up at his face. He looked down at her and smirked.

"I like you," Hermione breathed. "A lot. And I hate myself for liking you. I don't even know why I trust you in anyway. I should hate your guts the way I always have."

"You definitely should hate my guts," Draco replied, his smirk growing into a smile. "I'm the worst person in the world." After shaking her head, Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. Draco smiled wider and slightly lifted her off the ground to kiss her. But Hermione put two fingers on his lips.

"Today…?" She asked, looking hurt again. Draco sighed and placed her back onto the ground. He pulled her hand from his face and entwined their fingers, keeping one hand on the small of her back. It almost looked like they were dancing.

"When you looked back at me, I almost lost control. I almost stomped over to your table and kissed you. I would have almost got carried away in front of the whole class. And then your friends would really kill me, and my friends would join in. I'm an asshole. I know…" Draco paused and squinted, trying to come up with a way to put his feelings into words. "Whenever I get frustrated or I find I can't control a situation, I become a complete … _dickhead_."

Hermione nodded her head.

"You know, you don't have to forgive me. You can leave now if you want," Draco said, half hoping she would leave. He was reminded of his dream, how her bleeding body had crumpled beside him. "It's not safe, anyway." And then he pulled away from her, leaving her feeling extremely cold and winded.

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'it's not safe'?!" Hermione practically yelled. Draco turned away slightly, but Hermione caught his arm and tried to pull him back. "Draco!"

"I can't tell you anything about what I've got to do, and why it's not safe for us to be together." Draco said, hating himself for thinking about that dream.

Hermione shook her head. "You're just making up an excuse. You were just playing with my heart this whole time. I was just another conquest. And then you realized you couldn't do it. You couldn't actually be with a … a _mudblood_."

Draco gasped and turned around to fully look at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about and you wouldn't understand anyway!" He snapped at her. "No one could understand this. No one understands, ever!"

"Why don't you just _try_ and let me understand!" Hermione spat back, stepping threateningly close. "Why are you such a stubborn prat, Draco Malfoy?"

The sound of his name on her lips had Draco biting his lip in restraint. He wanted her so bad. He needed her. Especially now, as she stood fuming in front of him. She sure looked tasty when she was angry.

"Hermione, I _do_ like you," Draco said softly, clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails were digging into his palms.

"Then let me help you," Hermione whispered, and it was obvious that she believed him when he said he liked him. She stepped closer and closer to him, and Draco made no attempt to stop her. "Just let me… help you." She placed her hands on his chest, stood on her tip-toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. After several seconds, Hermione broke kiss and laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing.

Draco was overcome with desire and something he had never truly felt before. His heart was suddenly heavy with something unexplainable. All he knew was that he wanted nothing more than to scoop Hermione into his arms and kiss her until he couldn't kiss anymore (among _other_ things).

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her tight against him so that he could feel every line of her body. She lifted her face off of his chest to look up into his eyes.

"You're already helping," Draco whispered, and then he pressed his lips to hers again.

**a/n: ah. that was a tough chapter to write.. it was hard to get my thoughts into words. anyways, review. tell me what you think. give me suggestions. criticize me. anything. i'll write again, very soon. most likely tomorrow after a very tiring, draining cross country practice and nice hot shower :) cool, thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: hiiiii :) here it goes ! enjoy 3 and remember to leave a little comment behindd . **

**Chapter Seven.  
**

Hermione had only kissed one other boy before Malfoy, but somehow she knew this was exactly how it was supposed to be. She knew that their lips were supposed to fit perfectly together; she knew her body was supposed to feel like it was on fire; she knew that her heart was supposed to beat so rapidly in her chest it just might burst….

Draco's hands slid up and down her back until he placed a hand on the small of her back and pressed her even closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter and as soon as his tongue brushed her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and let his tongue softly touch hers. She wasn't shy like she thought she might be, she held on to him for dear life and let his tongue explore her mouth…

She never wanted it to ever end, she wanted his lips pressed against hers with his hands on her _forever_.

"What is going on in there?!" A loud, high-pitched voice screeched. Hermione broke from Draco only to reach up and kiss his lips again. She didn't want to let go, but unfortunately, Draco had just a little bit of self control and untangled her arms from his neck. He kissed her sweetly on the lips one last time before pointed to a nearby bed for her to hide behind. She gave him a pained look and squeezed his hand before scurrying behind the bed. Draco dove into his bed and shut his eyes.

Hermione smiled; even though she knew he was faking… he sure did look like an angel when he was sleeping.

Madame Pomfrey emerged into the hospital wing and raced over the only occupied bed; Malfoy's.

"What was all that yelling about?" She screeched. Malfoy pretended to drowsily wake up.

"I must have been having a nightmare, Madame," Malfoy drawled. "My apologies." He then yawned and pretended to fall back asleep. The woman beamed her wandlight at all of the beds, and Hermione kept extremely quiet. With a mutter and sigh, Madame Pomfrey swept from the room with a slam of the two French doors.

Hermione peeked from behind the bed, and Malfoy opened his eyes and sat up. He swung his legs out of the blankets so that they were dangling off of the cot, and then he motioned for her to come over. She immediately obeyed and ran into his embrace. After several minutes of just holding each other Malfoy sighed deeply.

"You should go," he said weakly. "Get some sleep… and meet me below the Gryffindor Towers tomorrow morning at six."

Hermione nodded sadly and leaned in to kiss him. She found herself gripping the sleeves of his night shirt after only a couple seconds. She couldn't stop herself; she wanted more and more of him. She would never let go –

"Hermione," Draco tried to say as they broke apart for air, but that only made matters worse. Just the sound of her name on those luscious lips had her fingernails digging into his arms.

After finally prying her off of him, Hermione blushed and giggled.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, wanting to hide her face.

"If you start pulling shit like that, I might not be able to stop," Draco growled into her ear. Hermione's body felt like it was on fire. She kissed him for the last time that night and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving both of them wanting more.

Draco didn't sleep at all that night, but he left the hospital wing with a slight smile on his face. He arrived at the Fat Lady's Portrait at exactly six o'clock, only to find Lavender and Ron crawling out of the common room sleepily.

Ron glared at Draco as Lavender pulled him down the hall, and before they turned a corner- he flipped up a very rude hand gesture. Draco didn't let it get to him… There was no way Hermione would have told her friends about the two of them. . . .

After a couple minutes, Hermione was at Draco's side. She looked up and down the halls for any witnesses, and then she collapsed into Malfoy's arms. He pressed his lips into her hair, feeling ecstatic but very, very tired.

Hermione noticed at once. She ran her fingers over the dark circles under his perfect, gray eyes with a look of deep concern on her face.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Hermione asked, caressed his face with both of her hands. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into her right palm, letting out a low groan. Letting him lean in one hand, Hermione used her fingers to comb through his silky hair, smoothing it out.

Draco was in heaven right there with her. He didn't need to tell her that shortly after she had left, Pansy was down there, begging him to let her do him a favor. So, he let her. But he had no feelings whatsoever. He just let her pleasure him a little bit… it wasn't that bad, was it? It was partly Hermione's fault for leaving him so horny…

Draco opened his eyes and felt Hermione's heart beat quicken at the sight of them. He smiled and leaned in slowly to kiss her. Hermione put a finger on his lips, looked around for any students, and then let him kiss her slowly.

Draco didn't want to bruise her lips so early in the day, so he simply kissed her sweetly for several moments, loving the minty but sugary taste on her lips more than anything in the world…

Hermione flung away from Draco and glared at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she snarled. "You're such a stupid git. Just leave me alone!" Malfoy looked behind him and saw several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students starting to file through the halls.

"Shut your filthy mouth, m-m-mud…blood." Hermione furrowed her eyes brows in confusion and then stormed off. Malfoy knew she was just acting at first, but she did seem upset when he said the word "mudblood" … or tried to, anyway.

"Blimey, Malfoy, why can't you just leave her alone?" A fifth year Hufflepuff girl asked him. Draco looked over at her, and had a faint memory of shagging her in a broom closet during the Yule Ball when he was supposed to be dancing with Pansy.

"I'm sorry, who are you, anyway?" Draco asked coldly. He knew very well that he had made a lasting impression that night in the broom closet.

The girl's lip trembled for a moment and then she composed herself again. If Draco hadn't become such a sympathetic person, he would have laughed his ass off at her expression and told all of his friends about how he almost made her cry.

"Dickhead," she mumbled, and then she stormed away. Her friends giggled and waved at him, but Draco ignored them and went to find Hermione.

**a/n: i will be updating ASAP. **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: hey! i know that it wasn't a very speedy update, but its finally here and i really hope you enjoy and review!**

**btw; i don't own these characters lol. just the plot. - thought i might mention that ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight.

"I just wish you'd give him a chance and talk to him," said Harry, trying to pull Hermione back to face him. Hermione was bubbling with frustration and anger. "He said he'll try not to snog Lavender in front of you if it upset –"

"Ronald can do whatever he pleases with Lavender Brown," Hermione snapped, turning into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I could honestly care less."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and sat down beside her. "Then why are you still ignoring him?"

Hermione found herself stuck. Why _was_ she ignoring Ron?

There were definitely still some feelings, despite the fact she liked Malfoy. That sounded weird, even in her head. The idea of her liking Draco Malfoy made her stomach explode with butterflies and her heart pump faster… but it also caused her a sort of discomfort. The six years Hermione attended Hogwarts were marred with memories of Malfoy's insolent jeers, scowls, smirks and general arrogance that brought her to tears so many times before. Hermione barely found a time when she wasn't thinking about Draco. The rare moments he wasn't lurking in the back of her head were the moments she was worrying about Harry or fuming about Ron…

Hermione turned to Harry and narrowed her eyes, not knowing what to say. "You should be focusing on getting that memory from Slughorn, not worrying about me and Ronald's disagreements." Harry snorted and turned away from her to Ron, and Hermione felt even more agitated.

Professor Snape was at the front of the class, reading something out of one of his beloved Dark Arts book, when Malfoy strutted into the classroom. Hermione turned to watch him, and noticed that his air of superiority was even more deflated than usual. But despite his problems, and the fact he was steadily growing thinner, Malfoy still looked gorgeous beyond compare.

He caught her eye for a second or two, and then Hermione tore her eyes from his. Harry narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She just shrugged and turned to face Snape.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Draco," Snape said in a less malicious voice he would have used on any other tardy student.

"Wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world, Professor," Draco drawled sardonically, sitting down next to Pansy Parkinson. She giggled shrilly and leaned closer to him. Hermione snorted softly and tried to pay attention to Snape's droning voice, but yet again she could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of her head. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried even harder to focus, but found it nearly impossible. Finally she raised her hand, which Snape avoided for almost ten minutes.

"I haven't asked any questions yet." Snape snapped. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't feel very well… can I go to the hospital wing?" Hermione squeaked, and her voice received many snickers.

"Very well." Snape sighed and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered, but Hermione ignored him and gathered her things to leave.

* * *

"Hermione Granger skipping class," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione gasped and turned around, a smile bright on her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I would have never believed it."

Hermione chuckled lightly. "You need to stop staring at me in class, Malfoy." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"That's impossible," he said in a low voice.

"I'm going to end up failing every class we're in together!" She said scornfully, hitting him lightly on the arm. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. As he went to kiss her, Hermione pulled back a little. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

Draco looked at her for a moment, puzzled. She couldn't possibly want to shag… maybe she wanted to go just for a quick snog, considering the fact it was the only place they could hook up without being seen. But could Draco control himself? Just being this close to her made him want to rip her clothes off with his teeth…

He didn't hesitate for more than a moment; he was pulling her down the corridor and up the stairs before she could even gasp in surprise. She giggled all the way up to the seventh floor, something Draco found so out of character – but it made him want her ten times more. Maybe she was finally being herself around him.

_I need a place to snog my girlfriend so that no one finds us and she doesn't discover the Vanishing Cabinet, _Draco thought. The door appeared after a few seconds of thinking, and then they were inside. Hermione immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Draco stumbled backwards until he found his footing, and then he kissed back with even more vigor than her… and yet it still felt like he could not get close enough to her or kiss her deeply enough to satisfy him or her.

Without opening his eyes, Malfoy had Hermione's back pressed softly against a wall. She moaned softly and leaned her neck back so that he had full access to it. He bit gently on her silky skin as he hands traveled up the back of her blouse. Eventually his fingers found the clasp of her bra and as he pressed his lips to hers again he could feel her trembling uncontrollably against him. He hesitated a moment and then pulled his hands out and cupped her face before kissing her again.

It was unbearable, but he knew she wasn't ready- not even for second base- yet. Malfoy couldn't believe how selfless he was being as he kissed her sweetly on her forehead and she slowed her breathing. He was actually not going to take advantage of a girl for once. It felt kind of good.

"You really have changed," Hermione said, still out of breath. Her chest was heaving against Draco, whose hands were still cupping her face. "You really do like me, don't you?"

"You finally believe me?" Malfoy asked, smirking. Hermione nodded and kissed his smirking lips gently. Then they just smiled at each other.

After another round of kissing, Malfoy pulled Hermione to the couch the room had made for them. They fell back onto it and Hermione curved against Malfoy's body, and they cuddled like that while Malfoy asked Hermione questions about the Muggle world. He thought some things were just ridiculous, while other areas of Hermione's home life intrigued him.

"So… what does this 'microwave' do?" He asked, and Hermione giggled.

"It cooks, thaws and heats small meals with electromagnetic waves, which causes the water molecules in the food vibrate and…" Hermione stopped and burst out laughing at Malfoy's facial expression. She pulled away from him and clutched her stomach, laughing harder than Malfoy had ever seen her laugh. He sat up, knowing that she was making fun of him but not minding at all. Her face was simply the most beautiful face on Earth, especially when she was laughing or smiling. He found himself smiling just watching her.

"Magic seems much simpler," he said indignantly, pretending to be offended by Hermione's mocking laughter. Hermione just kept laughing.

"You… should… have… seen… your… face!" She stuttered in between chortles of laughter. Draco frowned, pretending to be offended.

"You should see your face, Granger!" He snapped, and her beam was replaced with a grimace. She reached her hand to his face and made him look at her.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said sweetly. "I didn't mean to offend you." Then she leaned forward and kissed him right on the nose. Draco sighed and nodded, accepting her apology even though he didn't need one.

"Though I do deserve it, after the hell I put you through your whole life here," Draco muttered. Hermione snorted.

"Last year was the worst! You were a complete prat. I never hated you more in my life," Hermione said, and Draco was at a loss for words. He knew this would be brought up; how he had such an asshole in their fifth year. He was dreadful and he knew it. But he had no idea how to express his remorse.

"I know," he whispered. Hermione was slowly inching into his lap. "How could I ever make it up to you? How can I make it better?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"I have an idea that could make me forget the old Draco," Hermione said, her breath blowing past Draco's ear. Goose bumps covered his whole body.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," she said, out of breath. Draco placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap. She slowly leaned down to kiss him, and once their lips touched they both went into a frenzy to get closer to each other. Draco put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her into him, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. He bit her bottom lip softly and she gasped and moaned and grinded into him, feeling him against her. Draco was slowly losing control, he was gasping for breath in between kisses… her fingernails were digging into his back and he was pushing her so hard against him he knew he must be hurting her…

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and slid off of his lap, leaving Draco out of breath and aroused. She wandered to a tall object, completely covered with a thick blue sheet. Draco immediately stood up and rushed to her, knowing exactly what was under that sheet.

"I wonder what's under this…" Hermione mumbled, squinting her eyes. She was still slightly out of breath and shaking, but she reached her hand out slowly to grab the cloth. Draco jumped forward and pushed her hand away from the cabinet. She scowled at him and pulled at the sheet anyway. But the sheet didn't come off. She pulled and tugged as hard as she could, but it stayed where it was. She finally crossed her arms and stomped her left foot.

Draco silently thanked the room for its loyalty.

"That's so weird," Hermione muttered, narrowing her eyes at Draco. Draco just shrugged and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand back and let him kiss her neck.

Finally, Draco released her and it seemed like she had forgotten completely about the cabinet by the time they kissed goodbye. She left the room first, a dreamy look in her eyes, promising Draco they would meet in the morning.

When she left, Malfoy pulled the blue sheet off of the cabinet and began his work.

* * *

**a/n: steammmmyyy, i know ;) i'll update ASAP, maybe even by tonight. i can't seem to stay away from this story, i'm already addicted to writing it. i hope you guys enjooooyed! =] please review, so that i can make it better! love youuuus. **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: hey. this chapter is all Hermione. You might be a little mad at me after this. I'm sorry, but it's what i think i had to do. Review and tell me how much you hate me ! . AND I RENAMED IT TOXIC VALENTINE.  
**

**ohhh and I do not own these characters or anything, of course. they belong to my hero, J.K. Rowling. ahah ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine.

Hermione left The Room of Requirement with a flushed face and her heart beating a million times a minute. She was unfocused, she ran right into Pansy Parkinson on the third floor.

"UGH!" Pansy screeched, and when she opened her eyes to see Hermione, she made a disgusted face and took a couple steps back. Hermione felt herself burning with hatred at the sight of Pansy's pug dog face. "Watch it, Mudblood."

Hermione felt her hand curl into a fist at her side.

"Get out of my way, Pansy," Hermione growled, and Millicent Bullstrode squealed with laughter at Pansy's side. Pansy didn't look the least bit threatened by Hermione, but Hermione didn't care. She wanted to wrap her hands around Pansy's throat and strangle her, and that's all she could think about. Her vision was rimmed with red – Pansy's blood.

"Aw, are you trying to be tough?" Pansy asked in the most unpleasantly shrill voice anyone could possibly ever hear. Hermione took a step forward in warning, but Pansy stayed still, smiling down at Hermione. She pushed past Hermione and stomped off, leaving Hermione with boiling blood and a pounding head.

A couple minutes later, Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and collapsed into her favorite armchair by the fire, right next to where Ginny and Harry were talking Quidditch strategy. Hermione sat there, analyzing the way Harry brushed his knee against hers and the way Ginny's lips moved way too slow. It was agonizing to see their chemistry and them not doing much about it.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, after finally taking her eyes off of Harry to notice Hermione sitting there. "Where have _you_ been all night?"

Hermione didn't hesitate; she already had an alibi. "The library."

Harry looked convinced, but Ginny raised her eyebrows about a millimeter for less than a second. Hermione decided she was just imagining things. After all, she was still dazed from the total make out session with Malfoy, right?

"I heard about Harry and Ron putting Malfoy in the hospital wing," Ginny said, slightly smirking at Hermione. Hermione felt her hands start to shake.

"He didn't even fight back, he was so scared," Harry said with a laugh. "You think that being a Death Eater; he wouldn't be such a pussy." Ginny snickered.

"Harry, how many times must I tell you?!" Hermione snapped. "Malfoy is not a Death Eater. He's sixteen years old."

"Why are you defending him, Hermione?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes. Hermione's heart beat thunderously in her chest.

"I'm not saying he isn't doing something suspicious!" Hermione said, exasperated. "But he cannot be a Death Eater!" She got up hurriedly, but before going to her dormitory she looked back at Harry. "You're one that's _obsessed_ with him."

Once inside her dorm, Hermione started pulling off her clothes in a hurry. She couldn't wait to take a shower and get her thoughts in order. As she wrapped her towel around her, Ginny burst through the door.

"You're fucking Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screeched. "You are. I know it!" Hermione wrapped her towel around herself tighter and starting backing into the bathroom.

"No, I am not." Hermione said in a somewhat calm voice.

"Oh, COME _OFF_ IT."

"I am definitely still a virgin, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione screamed, and Ginny softened her expression.

"You _like_ him…" Ginny responded gently. Hermione gulped and gave a noncommittal nod.

"And you like Harry," Hermione said, walking towards her. Ginny grunted softly and put her head down. "But you go out with Dean. Maybe you should break up with –"

"Harry would never like me, Hermione," Ginny whispered in an anguished voice. "But that's beside the point. You like Malfoy, and you've been snogging him at the very least."

"Yes, I have," Hermione said, not looking into Ginny's eyes. She couldn't stand to see the smug look on her face …

"What about Pansy Parkinson."

"He's breaking up with her!"

"Then why did she give him head in the hospital wing last night?"

Hermione's stomach dropped. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and stabbed and clawed at. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She had the odd sensation of wanting to disappear and never see Malfoy's perfect face again. She felt to the floor and buried her face in the carpet beside her bed, and Ginny bent down to rub her back slowly.

Hermione knew this was all too good to be true; she knew that he couldn't possibly love a Mudblood like her.

* * *

After showering and getting her mind straight again, the tears eventually stopped and she went downstairs to sit in the common room with Harry. Harry saw the agony on her face and took her in his arms immediately. She cried into his sweater. Her sobs shook her entire body. She had wanted to believe Malfoy loved her so badly, she forgot who he was.

But she had felt his lips on her skin, felt the warmth of his hands on her body – she did not imagine those things. She did not imagine the words that came of his mouth.

But were they words that spun a web of lies?

Hermione clung to Harry even tighter, and he did not protest. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Hermione," Harry spoke, and when she did not respond his fingers halted and became tangled in her damp hair. She let out one last sob that shook both Harry and her, and then she lifted her head and looked up into Harry's bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the fire lit, but otherwise dark room. "Talk to me." Harry whispered in a tortured voice. Hermione hated herself for getting Harry worried, her best friend.

Hermione hated herself for many reasons tonight. She quickly shook her head and went to lay her head back on his chest, but he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back up.

"Talk to me," Harry demanded. His hands slid from her shoulders to her hands. Hermione whimpered and thought of something quick to say, but she had no need. For in that moment, Ron and Lavender climbed through the portrait hole. Ron saw them hand in hand and his jaw dropped.

"What the f –" Ron started, but Lavender was pulling on his hand. Hermione quickly dropped Harry's hands and gave him a look full of sorrow.

"Won-Won, my dormitory is only empty for another ten minutes…" she said in a staged whisper that Harry and Hermione could both hear clearly. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time, then laughed quietly, which really angered Ron. He pushed Lavender off of him and stomped forward.

"Have something you might like to tell me?" Ron said to the pair of them. Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but Harry was already talking.

"Ron, you're my best mate," he said softly. "I would definitely tell you if something was going on with me and our best friend." Hermione pushed away from Harry looked up fiercely at Ron, and she knew she must look a mess because she could feel the puffiness of her eyes. But she didn't care.

"We need to talk," Hermione said in a tone much like a growl. Ron gulped and dropped Lavender's hand immediately. She gasped and looked from Hermione to Ron and back again.

"After you," Ron said, and he stepped back so that Hermione could crawl out of the portrait hole. She smiled back at Harry, pretending to be happy. But she was nervous, and she knew what was going to happen.

Once in a dark, deserted corridor with only their wands as lights, Ron cleared his throat to speak, but Hermione put her hand on his. He closed his mouth and looked down at her.

This was it. This is what she had been wanting for so long, and she was going to get it. For the first time in days, Draco seemed to disappear from her mind. It was her and Ron.

As Ron got closer, Hermione struggled to convince herself that this is what she wanted.

_This is what I want, _she told herself. _I want Ron. I want Ron. I want _Ron_. _

And once his lips crashed against hers, she knew that it was all going to be okay. It didn't feel uncomfortable and it didn't feel magical like her kisses with… Malfoy. But it was comfortable and familiar and _right_. It didn't feel like a sin when Ron slowly backed her into a wall and their lips parted. As his tongue intruded her mouth, she tasted Chocolate Frogs and Licorice. It was very different from the minty, electrifying taste of Draco Malfoy, but if it was anything it was an easier kiss. It was just easy being with Ron. It was easy having his hands run clumsily up and down her body. She didn't feel like she wanted to melt when he touched her like with Malfoy, and she didn't care if anyone caught her snogging Ron. It was right and just. There was nothing wrong about it.

Except the fact she was subconsciously comparing every move of Ron's to Malfoy's.

_That was wrong. _

**a/n: ew, i feel sick after writing thatttt =/ ahaha TALK TO ME PEOPLE. i'll update tomorrow if i can stay awake after my cross country meet!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: so i know i haven't updated in a while, so i have the longest chapter yet, RIGHT HERE! please review :) **

**

* * *

**chapter ten.

Hermione woke up with a bad taste in her mouth and an ache in her heart. She knew she had to talk to Ron, and she knew she had to talk to Malfoy. Her mind was racing as she slowly got up and dressed for breakfast.

Ron was waiting for her in the common room, a shy look plastered across his face. Hermione's stomach flipped and she took his outstretched hand. Her tummy was full of angry butterflies, not the gentle ones that fluttered around her body when she was kissing Malfoy.

"Good morning," Ron said softly, and his cheeks flushed with color. Hermione just nodded. Ron had been her best friend for six years and he didn't notice that Hermione was not smiling; she was really clenching her teeth and trying not to cry, and he must have thought it was a happy expression because he beamed down at her and flashed his own smile- a smile that used to melt Hermione's insides and drive her crazy. Presently, she needed to throw up.

Ron helped her through the portrait hole, and Hermione looked around for Harry.

"Harry is in Dumbledore's office," Ron said, reading Hermione's mind.

"It's so early," Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows. She prayed silently that nothing was wrong, while avoiding Lavender Brown's glare in fear she might die just by looking at it. She heard furious whispers as she passed Lavender and Parvati Patil, and felt the need to just die right where she was standing.

Soon they were nearing the Great Hall, and Hermione found herself with no plan. Maybe Malfoy wouldn't be in there… he never ate anyway. She decided it wasn't worth the risk and pulled Ron to secluded corner of the corridor.

"We need to talk about last night," Hermione demanded, and Ron turned scarlet. "What about Lavender? What made you change your mind?!"

"Blimey, Hermione, calm down," Ron said softly. Hermione just shook her head. "I've fancied you for quite a while now… but you showed no signs of liking me back… so I hooked up with Lavender to get you jealous… except it turned into more than just hooking up and she turned out to be rather great at or–"

"Please, Ronald," Hermione snapped, closing her eyes and trying to get the image of Lavender Brown giving Ron oral out of her head. Ron chuckled and took her hands. He squeezed them slightly, and Hermione opened her eyes. "Last night… it all happened so fast."

"You regret it?" Ron asked, looking utterly sullen. Hermione pulled her hands away and covered her face for a moment.

"Maybe," Hermione whispered. "I just need to think."

"What we did –"

"We didn't do anything! We just kissed Ron!" Hermione snapped. Ron shook his head.

"If that's what you really wanna call it," Ron said with a chuckle. Hermione glared at him, and his smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. I'm still just shocked about the way you… touched me." Hermione's face felt like it was on fire and she felt a bad need to go wash her hands a million times _again_.

"Drop it, Ron. Just… drop it," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking guilty. "I for one do not regret last night."

Ron chuckled again and Hermione forced herself to lighten up. She gave a tiny smile and looked away from Ron, not letting him see the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

* * *

"Hey! Weasley!"

A wave of red, silky hair slapped Draco Malfoy in the face as Ginny Weasley turned around, glaring. He winced at her fiery expression and cleared his throat.

"Have you seen Granger?" He asked, his pale face reddening. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and then for some odd reason, her scowl disappeared altogether and she put her wand back into her robes.

"She should be at breakfast, Malfoy," Ginny said softly. Malfoy was surprised but he just nodded and turned away.

He didn't feel dirty after talking to a blood traitor – this was new.

But he was worried. Hermione was supposed to meet him down the hall in front of the portrait of the beautiful, blonde witch in the red gown… maybe Hermione had thought he meant another one? Malfoy started getting more and more anxious the closer he got to the Great Hall. Just as he was about to walk in, Pansy pulled him away from the doors and planted wet kiss right on the lips.

"I miss you," she purred, and then her hand found the zipper of his pants. She brushed her fingers across the most sensitive part of his body, expecting him to immediately harden. But Malfoy and Pansy both looked down to see no rise in his pants. Pansy gaped and looked up at him. "Something is wrong with you... maybe you should get checked out."

Malfoy was worried but chuckled anyway. "Or maybe you just don't… arouse me anymore." He said, quirking an eyebrow and giving her his sexiest smirk. Pansy glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare forget… I'm the first girl you ever fucked. I own you." She didn't sound like a baby anymore, she sounded pretty scary. Malfoy almost decided to back out of this situation, but he thought of Hermione.

"And I won't ever forget that lovely night," Malfoy drawled. "But to be frank, I'm always pretty horny. And not to be too blunt . . . but you're getting pretty fucking loose. _And_ you're getting fat. I just don't think you're gonna cut it anymore."

Malfoy avoided her face. Even if he was sick of pansy, he knew he would feel guilty. It was one of the side effects he had to endure ever since he was assigned his mission. And the more he resisted the mission, the more and more Malfoy became … well them more and more he became a better person. But he also found himself sick. His body was struggling against his personality change, and it was painful at times.

But it was worth it for Hermione.

Leaving Pansy, Draco strutted into the Great Hall. He saw Potter look his way with a suspicious scowl on his face, but Draco just flashed a rude hand gesture his way. After he plopped down in between Crabbe and Goyle he was immediately swarmed by a group of female Slytherin fifth years.

"Draco! We heard you ditched Pansy!" A blonde girl said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging him towards her. He grunt and nodded, trying not to make it obvious he wanted no part of her. He didn't want to have to hurt any other girl. Another hand snatched his shoulder and jerked him towards her.

"Did she cry?"

A round, pretty face was getting closer to him as the girl leaned across the table. Draco backed away subtly and tried to shake his head, but another pair of hands had come from behind him to cradle his head.

"Did _you_ cry?" The girl to his left asked him, her breath blowing into his face. Draco gulped and fought to speak, but there were so many voices that he felt confused. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing obnoxiously as three other girls came over and reached for a part of Draco.

"Do you need _comforting_?" The girl on his right asked, her hand sliding to his thigh. Draco jerked away but the girl's hand found the cuff of his sweater's sleeve and was pulling upward, and everyone in the Great Hall would soon know that Draco Malfoy was a –

"HEY!" Malfoy yelped, standing up. All the girls looked up at him with their hungry eyes. Before Hermione, Draco would have most likely had sex with each of the eleven girls in front of him, one after the other, by the next day. Some of them were very pretty; a couple had amazing bodies hiding under their school robes, while others just looked like a fun shag, even if they weren't so easy on the eyes. But Draco found no attraction to any of them. All he wanted was to find Hermione.

And just as he started thinking about her, she walked through the door with Weasley. As she stepped into the Great Hall, Draco saw her hand subtly fall out of Ron's.

His heart stopped for several seconds and a horrible rage burned through his body. He wanted Ron Weasley on the floor, bleeding. Until he saw Hermione's face.

At first, it looked like she was smiling. But upon further observation, Malfoy saw that her teeth were clenched and the smile didn't touch her eyes at all. It wasn't even a smile.

She was trying not to cry.

Even though he was confused and a bit hurt, Draco knew what he really wanted was to take her in his arms and hold her until she was happy again. He would deal with the weasel later.

"So, how about the date, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked down at the girl who had spoken. She was prettier than the rest. He knew at once that she had been talking to him the whole time.

"How about you take my friend Goyle here on the date, he's still a virgin," Draco said with a smirk towards Goyle, who turned scarlet but remained silent as Crabbe laughed even harder. "It would be doing me a favor. And if he tells me you're good at fucking, I'll give you a chance."

The girl blushed and put her head down, and Draco felt terrible. But he walked out of the room anyway after shooting Hermione a meaningful glare he hoped she would understand. She scowled at him and immediately looked down at her untouched muffin.

Hermione did not follow him into the corridor. Draco waited twenty minutes before accepting the fact she was not going to come. His stomach squirmed as he walked to Potions.

For the first time throughout his entire school career, Draco was the first person in the classroom. He sat down on Harry Potter's usual stool and waited a couple minutes. Hermione entered the classroom, saw him, and backed out.

Malfoy got up and hurried after her, but when he reached the door everyone began filing in, pushing him aside. Potter reached his stool and threw Malfoy's stuff to the ground before sitting down. Draco didn't care, he just waited until everyone was in the classroom, and then he was running down the newly deserted corridor. He saw a flash of Hermione's dark pony tail as she turned a corner. He began sprinting as fast as he could, only to bump into Professor Snape. His head hit the professor's chest and he was knocked backward into a portrait of a little girl and her horse.

Snape rolled his eyes and reached a hand down to help Draco up.

"Why aren't you in class?" Snape asked, though he didn't sound like he cared much. Draco shrugged and stood up, trying to walk past the teacher. Snape stepped in front of him. "How's your mission coming along?"

"I'm working on a plan," Draco said, really just wanting to get to Hermione.

"Let me assist you, Draco," Snape said. Draco groaned and walked away, back towards the Potions classroom. Snape called after him but he kept walking, determined to block everything and anything out that didn't help his situation with Hermione. As of the moment, Draco didn't care about his stupid mission. He just cared about Hermione.

But she wasn't in Potions. Weasley and Potter looked just as worried as Draco felt. He of course was trying to ignore Pansy's sobbing the whole time, and finally Slughorn asked her to leave if she could not control herself. She got up, giving Draco a sad look that made him want to throw up even more.

He decided to skip Transfiguration and head to the Room of Requirement. He needed to take his mind off things.

When he opened the Vanishing Cabinet, a note was in there. It dated two weeks ago, but Draco had sent the apple.

Your necklace is ready; I will send it soon after this. Be careful not to touch.

Draco felt a smile cross his lips and he let out a small whoop of joy. If it took two weeks for the note to get to him, it would probably take another two weeks for the necklace to come. Just in time for Hogsmeade.

Draco's mood elevated tremendously. Now all he had to do was find out what was going on with Hermione….

* * *

Hermione walked past the wall tons of times, repeating in her head what she needed.

_I need to see Draco Malfoy. I need to see Draco Malfoy. _

The door did not appear. She sat down with her back against the wall and put her head between her knees. She was being stupid and she knew it. She had no idea what was going to happen when she confronted Draco Malfoy, but she only could expect the worse. After two hours, Hermione was finished her homework. She knew he was in there, Harry told her. And she had told Harry she would stand out there until he came out.

Another half hour passed, and the door appeared. Hermione jumped up and grabbed the knob, wrenched it open and a startled Malfoy yelped and jumped back. His eyes widened when he saw that it was her. She gulped down her fear and pulled out her wand. Draco began backing up with his hands in the air. Hermione stepped forward threateningly.

"You could have just stuck to the insults and name-calling," Hermione said softly. "You didn't have to make me fall in love with you and break my heart." Draco frowned and lowered his hands.

"What are you talking about? How did I break your heart?"

The tip of Hermione's wand poked him in the chest, and Draco began to shake.

"Don't play stupid, Malfoy."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Granger." Draco snapped, and in a swift motion, he was holding Hermione's wand against her own neck. She gasped and scowled at him. "I like you so much I broke up with my girlfriend. You don't know what a sacrifice that was for me… if you were a teenage boy and had a slag for a girlfriend; you wouldn't be so keen on breaking up with her for a virgin who's waiting for marriage… even if you were crazy about that virgin."

Malfoy's eyes traveled up Hermione's body and her cheeks burned. She was getting lost in his words, still shook her head.

"But the night in the hospital wing…" Hermione's voice trailed off as Draco lowered her wand and handed it to her. He looked truly disgusted with himself.

"Look, Granger," he said. "I like you very, very much. But it's still gonna take a while for me to change my old ways. But I'm making an immense amount of progress. It's difficult. Today, I turned down eleven beautiful girls for you."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and her heart welled with love. She didn't want to believe the words coming out of his mouth, but she found herself believing them anyway. She put her wand back in her jean pocket with clumsy hands and fell to the ground, resting her head on her knees. Draco knelt down in front of her and pulled her head up.

"What's wrong? I just told you that I was crazy for you, and you're crying." Draco said, a smile playing softly across his lips. Hermione shook her head and tried to pull away from him, but he was already dragging her off the ground and over to the couch that appeared regularly for Draco now. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight against him.

"I did something terrible last night," Hermione sobbed, lifting her head from his chest and looking into his stormy gray eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow. "With Ronald." She looked away from his face and wiped the tears still falling from her eyes.

"You… had sex with him?" Draco asked. His voice was husky and strained. Hermione shook her head hurriedly but still did not look at him. His hands constricted around her wrists, but she barely noticed the pain he was not meaning to inflict on her.

"Not quite that terrible," Hermione squeaked. She looked for the words she could use in this situation, but her sexual vocabulary was not exactly up to par. "We… snogged… and I might have … _satisfied_ him a bit." Draco's fingernails pierced Hermione's skin and gasped and began pull her arms away from him. He slid out from underneath her and she fell onto the floor with a thud. Malfoy looked down at her with disgust on his face.

"You sucked his –"

"NO!" Hermione screeched, and Malfoy's red face began to pale again. "No, no, no, no."

"So you just… jerked him off?" Malfoy asked, his voice raising an octave. Hermione nodded slowly and hid her face again, but Malfoy knelt down and wrenched her hands away from her face. He pulled her up by her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist and had her tight against him.

"You forgive me?" Hermione asked in a watery voice, looking up at him with watery eyes. Draco snorted and kissed her forehead.

"I think I heard you say that you were 'falling in love with me,'" Draco said gently. "And I'm not gonna lie, I've been falling in love with you since third year." Hermione laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the happiest she had been day. Draco slowly leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Hermione kissed back, loving the exhilarating taste of his soft, full lips. She could kiss him like this forever and be completely satisfied…

No, this was not true. As soon as their lips parted Hermione knew that just kissing him was not going to be enough to satisfy either one of them. Hermione wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her in any and every way possible. She let him slowly push her back onto the sofa, him hovering just an inch of above her. She could feel him hard against her thigh and expected to be embarrassed and shy, but instead she was excited and trembling with nerves and desire.

They kissed for a couple minutes before Malfoy's right hand traveled up Hermione's stomach. He slipped his hand under her bra and slowly stroked her breast, and Hermione trembled even more and moaned as Malfoy began suckling her neck. His other hand joined his first and worked the other one. His pulled his hands out and she whimpered, but he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and tore it off of her. They kissed passionately; Hermione knew her lips were going to be bruised in the morning. At the moment, she didn't quite care. All she could think about was Draco. The way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he tasted.

And yet this all wasn't enough. She wanted to be closer to him; she wanted to touch every part of his body. She wanted all of him. Very slowly and nervously, Hermione reached down and tugged on the Hem of Draco's shirt. Immediately, Draco's hands closed upon her wrists and their lips broke apart.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in between breaths. Draco kissed her lips once more before rolling off of her. Hermione reached for her shirt to cover herself, but she was still wearing her bra. Draco chuckled softly at her shyness but ran a hand over his face sadly. Hermione reached forward and grabbed one of his hands. He let her squeeze it softly but when she tried to pull him closer he pulled away. She frowned at him, confused.

"Talk to me... I wanted to take your shirt off. I want to… be with you," Hermione whispered. Draco groaned and covered his face with both his hands. Hermione pouted even more and grunted. "Okay, so I wasn't going to… be with you. But I wanted to…"

Draco looked up and smirked at her, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"I know, I know," he said, and his agonized voice pierced Hermione's heart.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"There's something hiding under these sleeves…" Draco muttered. Hermione leaned forward and reached for his sweater's sleeve. Draco pulled his arm away and shook his head. "You won't like it. I don't like it. I hate it, Hermione. I hate myself. I thought it would glorious… it isn't. I'm sickened…"

"So… you got a tattoo you don't like or something?" Hermione asked, completely confused. Draco tried to smile but his lips only twitched upwards slightly.

"You could call it that…" Draco said, his gray eyes focusing on Hermione's pleading face.

"Show me." Hermione whispered. "Draco, I… really, really like you. And I want you. And I need you to show me… to tell me what this problem is. I want to help. You said I was helping, and I'm obviously not. You've got to talk to someone about it, why not talk to the girl you supposedly like a lot?"

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes and slowly pulled up his sleeve.

**a/n: i'll be updating VERY soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: hey. don't hate me, but this a very short chapter. like suuuuuuppaaaaa short. but make sure you have something to say about it, people. i'll try to update ASAP, but knee injuries suck, ya know?! read. and review, pleaaaaase ? i love you, my loyal reviewers :) keep 'em coming, loves! **

ennnjoooooy!

**i don't own all the stuff that belongs to j.k. rowling. yeuhh... **

**

* * *

  
**

chapter eleven.

Silence seeped into the room. Hermione's senses numbed and for a long ten minutes, she couldn't feel anything at all. She stared at Malfoy's forearm, and every time she blinked her head didn't feel so heavy.

Draco waited patiently. His watery, silver eyes didn't dare leave her face for more than a second. After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Hermione took a very loud, shaky breath. Her face was turning a very sickening shade of green and her breaths became raspier and more strained by the second. Draco slowly leaned forward and put his hand gently upon hers, but Hermione snatched her hand away and rubbed the spots his fingers had touched as though he had burned her.

"I understand if you're disgusted with me," he said softly, breaking her gaze and looking down at the floor. "I understand if you never ever want to speak to me again, and you hate my guts. I'll leave now, if it's what you want."

Hermione didn't speak, so Draco began to stand up. Her hand flew to touch him, and he looked down at her.  
She dropped her hand and stared at it.

Then she spoke in a strange tone she didn't quite recognize.

"I don't hate you," said Hermione. "I know this isn't what you want."

Draco sighed angrily and pulled her up by the wrists. She gasped in pain and shock but didn't fight it. His face was livid.

She was scared and trembling.

"You should hate me! I'm fucking despicable! It might not be what I want now, but it was definitely what I wanted before!" He yelled. Tears began to spill from Hermione's eyes and he let her go. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a thump. "I'm a bloody Death Eater, Granger! And I'm going to kill Albus Dumbledore or be killed myself! My family will die! Don't you understand?!"

Hermione took another shaky breath and looked up at him from the floor, her eyebrows furrowed in rage.

"I don't hate you," she said in a low, trembling voice. "I can help you. You don't have to k-k-kill anyone. We can get you help, we can."

"As if anybody would wanna help _me_! As if anybody _could_ help me!" Draco spat, stomping away from Hermione. He began to pace back and forth in front of the Cabinet that Hermione was still not aware of. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was crying.

"I'm going to kill him, I have to. No one can help me. I have to do it." His voice was strained and watery, and Hermione's heart was breaking.

Hermione was suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his sweater. She wanted him to stop hurting. She wanted him to smile at her and kiss her. She didn't want him to be a Death Eater. He didn't know what was going on in her brilliant mind, but she devising a plan at the very moment. She was so confident in her own mind she already felt soothed.

Draco didn't know how to react at first. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and got lost in her scent and her feel. For awhile they just held onto each other.

After several moments, Draco pulled away and looked down at her.

"Draco, when the time comes, tell me. Right now I just want you to hold me. Let's pretend for now that nothing is wrong."

He nodded slowly and kissed her sweetly on the lips, and their dilemma seemed to melt away. Draco backed into the couch; bringing Hermione with him as he sat. She sat on his lap, straddling him as they kissed sweetly.

* * *

**ahhhhh ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: kay guys. so its been awhile... like a long, long, long time. i know that, and i'm sooooooooooooo sorry, but here's the new chapter. its intense. i hope you enjoy. and i'm not adding the next chapter until i get at least seven reviews, so get them in!! thanks ! **

CHAPTER TWELVE!

**Two weeks later.**

Hermione was very uncomfortable walking with Harry and Ron back to the common room. Harry was shaking with anger; Ron was walking as far away as possible from him as possible without seeming obviously rude. Hermione did not know what to think or what to feel. She only knew that each night she spent in Malfoy's arms, was more distance being squeezed between Harry, Ron and her.

Hermione _had_ been trying though. Malfoy understood that they were her best friends and she loved them, so he allowed her to ditch him sometimes for the two of them. Ron was back with Lavender, and Hermione and him barely ever brought up the short time that they were intimate. Sometimes though, Hermione could feel a hint of those feelings from earlier in her life coming back to try and nestle themselves in her heart again. All it took to destroy those feelings was a sweet kiss from Draco.

When Hermione and Draco weren't making out in the secluded corners of the castle, they were entwining their souls together with deep conversations. They now knew each other's past and present inside and out. Hermione could recite the dates of the days on which he lost his baby teeth. She could give someone a detailed description of his first experience with magic. And, though it disgusted her, she could name all fifty-three girls that he had shagged at Hogwarts, and all twenty that he shagged out of Hogwarts.

Draco absolutely hated speaking about his past experiences with girls, because he claimed the only one he wants to remember touching is Hermione. He repeatedly wished aloud that he wished he was inexperienced as well, so he could face everything with Hermione. But Hermione didn't exactly mind that he was experienced and she sometimes forced him to tell her the stories. It disgusted her, but she wanted to know everything and anything about Malfoy.

She knew that while she wasn't with him, Malfoy was doing the Dark Lord's deed. It scared her but she was continuously coming up with little plans that never seemed to work. So, she simply put that on the back burner and focused on the present.

Harry Potter was growing even more suspicious of Malfoy, but Hermione kept him at bay.

Presently, Hermione was avoiding Harry's eye contact. He had just accused Malfoy of jinxing the necklace that could have potentially killed Katie Bell. Hermione knew Malfoy's plan wouldn't work; she had made sure it hadn't worked by telling Katie's friend she should be suspicious. That caused an argument, and Katie had touched the necklace. Hermione knew it could have killed her, but she always knew that just a small touch would only harm her. It was better than having Dumbledore killed. If Malfoy knew she did this, he would be livid…

And it wouldn't be the first time Hermione and he would have a shouting match, not the first time Hermione would end up slapping him or hitting him. It would not be the first time he would slam her against a wall and hold his wand against her throat, and then beg for her forgiveness and kiss her until she stopped crying. They were constantly arguing, but always making up with an hour long make-out session.

Though he did stupid things and she was a perpetual know-it-all, they were madly in love and neither could stay mad for long.

Once the three best friends reached the common room and she saw Malfoy standing down the hall casually with Blaise Zabini, Hermione's stomach lurched and she suddenly felt very guilty. He saw her, raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards the left without Blaise noticing. Harry saw him though and immediately charged forward.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Harry bellowed, stopping five feet in front of Malfoy and

Zabini. Blaise stepped in front of Malfoy and drew his wand. "Move out of my fucking way, Zabini."

"Go to hell," Blaise snarled.

Harry drew his wand swiftly. Ron started forward, pulling his wand out as well. Hermione stood quivering down the hall, her hand to her mouth. Malfoy peaked out from behind Blaise and shot her a scared look. Hermione looked down at her shoes with interest.

"You evil prat!" Harry screamed, and Hermione winced.

"Harry, leave it go," Ron pleaded, pulling on Harry's sleeve softly. Hermione felt uncomfortable in her muggle clothes suddenly, they were much too tight and girly for her taste.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Potter," Malfoy snapped, pushing Blaise away gently. "But you better leave me the hell alone before I jinx the living shit out of you."

"You're not tough," Harry growled, stepping closer. "I'll kill you if you hurt another one of my friends."

"Again, I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Malfoy screeched, and Hermione wanted to cry. Instead, she walked forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, leave it be," Hermione whispered, then she glared at Malfoy. "And you watch yourself, _Malfoy_."

"Or what, bitch?" Malfoy flinched when he insulted her, but Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Harry abruptly stepped forward and his fist collided with Malfoy's stomach. Hermione gasped but Malfoy just grunted and muttered a spell under his breath that caused Harry to fly backwards and land in front of the Fat Lady. She shrieked as Malfoy and Blaise snickered. Ron fired another jinx at Blaise, but Blaise blocked it and he and Malfoy took off, laughing.

After seeing if Harry was okay, Hermione quickly ran to Malfoy and her meeting spot in a dark corner of the Castle. He was there waiting on a bench, and when he saw her he gave her an apologetic smile. Hermione let out a laugh and slid onto his lap. They immediately began kissing and soon they were out of breath.

"Today was a close one," Malfoy muttered against Hermione's neck. A shiver went up her spine and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter.

"I know," whispered Hermione. "I'm just glad you're okay and safe."

Malfoy smiled and kissed her throat. Hermione sighed and wrapped her fingers in his hair. His lips trailed down her low cut v-neck t-shirt, to right above her right breast. He sucked hard on her skin, drawing a moan from her lips. He tipped her head back and trailed his lips back up to her throat. She pushed his lips against her skin hard by pressed on his head, and he parted his lips to softly bite her skin. She gasped and hugged him tighter, wanting nothing more than for him to sink his teeth into her again.

Suddenly he was pulling her to the floor, placing himself on top of her. He pulled her shirt right over her head and kissed her lips hard.

_He's in a rough mood_, Hermione thought. She was definitely _not _complaining.

They hadn't gone any further than him feeling her up, but right now she never felt more ready to take it to the next level. As Malfoy's lips returned to throat, she took his hands and brought them to the hem zipper of her jeans. He hesitated but unzipped them anyway and broke away from her neck to slide them off. He then tore off his shirt and her hands immediately found his stone-hard muscles. It was the first time she had ever seen his torso bare, and she liked it. A lot.

"Come here," she beckoned, her voice hoarse.

Returning to her, she felt him hard against her thigh. She felt immediately warm inside and looked into his eyes. He trailed kisses to her neck again, but his fingers were creeping under underwear. This time he bit her neck harder and she let out a little squeak of pain, her finger nails piercing his bare back. But his two fingers were gentle as they entered her, and she gasped loudly. Though there was some pain, it felt incredible. He slowly began moving them and she let out a soft moan.

"Oh, Draco," she groaned. She lifted her hips against his fingers. His lips returned to hers and he continued to finger her as they kissed. Finally, after about five minutes of bliss, her breath began to quicken intensely and she let out one last, loud moan. Malfoy removed his fingers and wiped them on the leg of his pants, broke their kiss and softly bit her neck again. She lay underneath him, breathing heavily and holding him for dear life.

"I love you," Draco whispered in his beautiful, deep voice. Hermione looked him in the eye and a tear slid down her face. "Hermione, I love you."


End file.
